Pretending
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: Pretending is childish, but reality is painful Teddy/James ... WARNING CONTAINS SLASH!


A/N: It's been ages since I've posted anything anywhere. Anyways heres another Teddy/James story, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :'(

* * *

James gasped as Teddy's lips came crashing down onto his with such hungry desperation that it left him lightheaded and dizzy. Teddy's hands were everywhere, from his thighs to his chest to his hair, and he was roughly grinding his hips against James's, the friction practically unbearable.

It didn't matter that they were in a dirty alley behind the Hog's Head or that the brick wall was scraping against his back painfully. It didn't matter that they shouldn't be doing this or that Teddy was dating James's bloody cousin Victoire and she was probably prettying herself up for him right at that moment.

It didn't matter that Teddy was using James.

None of it mattered because James was good at pretending.

All James had to do was close his eyes and he could pretend that each gasp and moan that slipped from Teddy's lips was meant for him; James could pretend that Teddy wanted this almost as much as he did.

Shamelessly James began to rut against the man who was supposed to be like his big brother, his confidant, and most of all, his friend.

James kept his eyes clenched shut as Teddy's hands moved down to his belt, clumsily attempting to undo the buckle and get the damnable trousers off. James tried to help only to get his hands whacked away angrily.

His trousers and pants slid down to his ankles and with a snarl Teddy ordered him to step out of them. James practically tripped over himself trying to obey.

"Good boy." Teddy chuckled undoing his own trousers. "Now," he said pressing James against the wall again, "let's have some _real_ fun."

James smirked as his arms snaked around Teddy's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. "Hurry up then."

It was exceedingly rough animalistic sex. Teddy pounded James into the wall, greedily soaking up his own gratification while James grit his teeth and rode it out, letting the pain and pleasure overwhelm his senses.

James came first, moaning wantonly as he arched his back off the wall. Teddy continued his assault, thrusting more and more frenziedly into the shuddering teenager until finally with a feral growl he came too.

Teddy's hot breath panted against his throat, his arms gripping James's waist tighter as they both came down from their high.

It caught James off guard when Teddy spoke, "Open your eyes James."

His eyes fluttered open on command and locked onto Teddy's. They were a troubled grey, like storm clouds about to break. They were full of regret, of doubt, and sadness.

James gulped and quickly untangled himself from Teddy, "We should clean up, I have to get back to Hogwarts soon and you… well you have to go too."

James needed to get away quickly, if he didn't Teddy was sure to break his pretend world with the next words from his mouth.

"James… we need to stop this."

He froze in the process of buttoning his trousers and glanced at Teddy, "Stop? Why?"

Teddy buttoned up his own trousers and sighed, "Because this is wrong James, we shouldn't be doing this. If anyone found out –"

"This was your idea!" James yelled, "Or have you forgotten?"

Teddy ran a hand through his hair which melted from the indigo of bliss to the copper of frustration. "I haven't forgotten James."

"You didn't seem to feel this way a second ago!" James snapped.

Teddy nodded, "I know… I know. I didn't come here for - for _that_. It was an accident, I was just going to call this thing off with you because…"

James could see it in the way Teddy shifted, the way his eyes could only focus on James for a moment or so before turning to something else, this wasn't going to be a break like the several other times before, this was real. "Because why?" James whispered even though he didn't really want to know. He wanted to plug his ears and forget the conversation; wanted to pretend that they'd had sex and Teddy had left, because Teddy always left and that was that.

Teddy shoved a hand into his pocket, "It's Victoire."

James snorted and crossed his arms, "Really, do you finally feel guilty or something?"

"I'm asking her to marry me."

James's blood seemed to freeze in his veins, his vision tipped, and his stomach roiled. Teddy pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"I've made up my mind and that's it, this thing is over."

"Oh." Was about the only intelligent thing James could manage as his pretend world fell apart.

He jerked away when Teddy reached out as if to comfort him, when Teddy took a step forward James took a step back. Finally he gave up. "I'll see you later Jamie."

Teddy disappeared with a crack, leaving James alone in a dank smelly alley. The sounds of bustling witches and wizards and the laughter of students floating surreally into his ears.

His knees buckled beneath him, sending him to the grimy stone ground.

Pretending was childish, but reality was painful.

* * *

A/N: Review because Death loves you!


End file.
